zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LinksGirlfriend
The Midna (Talk) 22:30, December 3, 2010 Welcome! Hello! Welcome to Zeldapedia! I was just re-wording an edit you made and wanted to mention a couple Zeldapedia style things. When editing an article, say "Link" as opposed to "you", and call the games by their full name (i.e. "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" as opposed to "OoT"). Here's a link to the Manual of Style for your convenience. If you look at what people change in your edits, I think you'll get used to the style stuff pretty fast. Again, Welcome to ZP!--Fierce Deku (talk) 08:53, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Walkthroughs RE:Personal Pics Link Erm, basically doing this because you told me not to challenge you. But I think I do love Link more than you. not so much Link but the series --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 21:12, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Claim to be the biggest Link fan(girl) I have to disagree with your claim. Even though it no longer holds true I can safely say I beat you from september 2009-february 2010. There is a distinct difference in thinking he is hot, and truly being an appreciator of whom he is. I once honest to god loved Ocarina of Time Link. I connected with him, the boy who was thrown out into the world full of things trying to kill him, finding out everything he knew about his life was a lie. Who was sealed away for seven years and awoke with the mindset of just a mere child. I understood him like nobody else did, I felt we were both deeply misunderstood people. I saw myself as his Navi, his guardian, his protector, someone who loved him but was unable to help him when he was hurt, not allowed to truly be with him. I loved him so much my chest hurt, that I'd spend hours upon my N64 just to be as close to him as I could, that in my darkest days I waited to die to be with him. Though I have my Minish now, there will always be a part of me who has a soft spot for him, for all we went through together. I'll always be his Navi. Please, don't think you're his most adoring fan because you think he's hot. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Full Body Link Due to the fact that is Mr kmil's personal image. You're going to have to ask him for permission to use it. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 23:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if they're a personal image, you have to ask for permission. Since it's a personal image and not the sites. And please don't call my 'Jazz' I only get called that on the IRC. It's Jazzi here. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 00:30, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Link DISJDKJD The changes you're making to the OoT dungeon articles... if you want this information to be included in the articles, make a forum, or state your case on a talk page, and if enough people agree that said addition is beneficial for the wiki, it will be allowed to stay. You can't make markup changes like this out of nowhere, that'll only get you blocked. --AuronKaizer ' 18:01, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Wow I've noticed recently that you catch some vandals/ignorant IPs, and I just want to say thanks. I'd also like to say congratulations, out of your 165 edits, 72.52% of them are mainspace. Keep up your good work! And if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask. --'BassJapas 21:42, April 6, 2011 (UTC)